Succubus
by Ironic Twist
Summary: Carlisle is thrilled to finally find financial backing for his life's work. Young Edward and his gorgeous wife, Bella, are as enthusiastic about their partnership as he is. Perhaps even more so. Rated M for a reason. B&E, but it might not seem that way.


**This originally appeared on the Southern Fanfiction Review as part of their Tantalizing Tuesday feature. Many thanks to Shanda, Emily, Lisa, and MAD for the beta and prereading work!**

**This is where the warnings go, right? Stuff about adult-only content, infidelity and noncanon pairings? Yeah, I've got all that and more right here. It's also the filthiest thing I've ever written. :shrug: Enjoy!**

_Succubus: a female supernatural being who seduces men. Traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. The male counterpart is the incubus._

* * *

><p>Carlisle sat back, releasing the cool hand he had just shook to seal the deal of a lifetime; his lifetime. <em>Finally<em>, he thought. It had taken years of hard work and sacrifice, but he now had a viable product, one worthy of release. And, he had the financial backing to do it. He glanced past the beautiful woman sitting next to him, to study Edward Masen once more. He was a good looking son of a bitch. How a man as young as Edward had the wherewithal to fund his research and development as well as the intelligence to understand his goal continued to baffle him, but he wasn't about to question it now.

"Edward, I just…I…." He paused to gather his thoughts. "We're going to change the world, Edward. The applications for this program…."

Edwards smiled gently at the older man. "Carlisle, you don't have to sell me. I believe in you. We're going to make an obscene amount of money together. Obscene."

"Excuse me," the woman sitting between Carlisle and Edward said. Bella was Edward's wife and they'd met once before, at the expo where Carlisle pitched his idea to the young man. Unsurprisingly, she was probably the most beautiful woman Carlisle had ever seen, next to his own Esme, of course. Carlisle watched as Edward slid out of the U-shaped booth to allow Bella to leave the table. He watched as Edward's hand lingered on the small of her back as she stepped away. That the young, gorgeous couple was very much in love was evident to anyone who saw them.

Edward slid back into the booth, his eyes following his wife as she made her way to the restroom. Carlisle followed his gaze and couldn't help but notice the gentle movement of Bella's hips beneath the satin of her dress. The long line of her back was completely visible, enhanced by the sparkling chain of rhinestones that ended with a crystal heart and swayed gently along her spine.

Carlisle tore his gaze away as Bella turned the corner.

"They're real." Edward interrupted Carlisle's, perhaps inappropriate perusal of the younger man's wife.

Carlisle turned to face Edward, who had a small smile on his lips. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you admiring the chain of diamonds down my wife's back. Most people would assume they were paste, but they're real."

"Oh," Carlisle replied, clearly uncomfortable. Edward was giving him an out, instead of challenging him on his improper gawking. Ever the gentleman, however, Carlisle felt compelled to admit at least part of the truth.

"You're wife is very beautiful."

"I am a lucky man," the younger man conceded simply.

The two men spoke of business matters in quiet voices. Part of Carlisle's brain, however, continued to marvel at the opulence of the restaurant they were patronizing at Edward's insistence. Dim light suffused the large space. U-shaped booths in curtained-off alcoves lined the perimeter. Snowy white, damask tablecloths fell in waves to the floor. During meal service the curtains had been left open, however, when Bella returned from the bathroom, she paused and pulled shut the curtains around their table.

Edward stood, allowing Bella to slide across the sumptuous leather seat until she was once again situated between Carlisle and her husband.

"So, Carlisle," Edward began, once Bella stopped moving. "I never make any business decisions without first conferring with my wife. Bella was quite sold on your idea after our first meeting and has been campaigning hard for me to back you."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Thank you, Mrs. Masen. I'm gratified to know that you had confidence in me."

"Thank _you_, Mr. Cullen. You've helped break a tie, of sorts, between my husband and me." Puzzled, Carlisle looked at Edward.

"My wife and I have a running…wager…shall we say…between us. By conceding that her instincts about you were right, I find myself having to pay off a bet. Where is it this time, love?"

"Tahiti."

"Ah yes. My wife has long wished to visit the isle, and it seems we will be making the trip sooner, rather than later."

Nonplussed, Carlisle frowned. _My life's work was nothing more than a game to these two?_

"And, knowing my wife, she wishes to thank you properly for our upcoming holiday. Isn't that right, love?"

"Yes, Edward."

While Carlisle watched, Edward closed his eyes and nodded his head once, granting Bella permission to…. Carlisle watched as Bella slid off her seat and down under the table. Confused, he startled when he felt the woman move between his legs, her hands sliding up his thighs. Carlisle jumped even higher, causing the silverware to clang, when her hands went to his belt buckle and began to tug.

"What…? Wait, I…uh…."

"Relax, Carlisle. Let Bella demonstrate how grateful she is."

Bella had made short work of the fastenings on Carlisle's pants, but he still protested.

"I'm married."

"She'll never know," Bella replied from between his legs. She reached through the flap on his boxers and slid her cool hand around his cock, which had been at half staff since watching her walk away from the table. Pulling it free, she began to stroke him.

_I love my wife. I love my wife. I love my wife. Holy shit!_

Wasting no time, Bella took him into her mouth and slid all the way down until he felt the back of her throat at the tip of his cock. Unlike her skin, which had been cool and dry, her mouth was warm and slick, like she had a mouthful of lube, not saliva. Carlisle felt a brief contraction as she swallowed around him, squeezing his length in long undulations, before beginning to bob up and down rhythmically.

His fought the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back. The woman's husband was sitting right next to him! _How…? What…?_ Carlisle was confused and it was interfering with his guilty enjoyment of this unexpected turn of events.

His confusion was compounded when Edward began speaking to him as if what was happening was de rigueur.

"Bella's quite talented, isn't she?"

"Ah…." Carlisle's lack of answer was testament to the veracity of Edward's words. His arms hung loosely at his sides as he fought the urge to hold Bella's head and direct her motions.

"Feel free," Edward commented, as if reading Carlisle's thoughts. "Bella never minds a bit of direction. Do you love?"

Bella hummed in agreement with Edward's statement, sending a shockwave down Carlisle's cock, straight to his balls, which tightened almost painfully.

Unable to deny himself, Carlisle ran his hands through Bella's glorious hair, grasping her head gently and urging her further down his cock. Esme was always willing to pleasure him this way, but had never deep-throated him, as Bella was doing. Her strong gag reflex made it impossible. She also never let him….

"Fuck…." Carlisle hissed. Bella's mouth had brought him to the brink already. He attempted to warn Bella by pulling her away, but she was not to be deterred. She began sucking hard, maintaining the rhythm that Carlisle had preferred.

Unable to control himself, Carlisle threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and gasped loudly as he orgasmed. He felt himself pulsing as Bella swallowed around him. Spent, Carlisle allowed his hands to drop to his sides, while Bella licked at him, cleaning him off before tucking him back into his pants.

He looked down at her as she refastened his pants and belt. When she was finished, she looked up at him with a gentle smile. Her mouth was glistening with saliva. She accepted the napkin Edward held down to her and used it to wipe daintily at her lips. She then took his proffered hand and slid back into her seat between them.

Carlisle was suffused with guilt. Never, in his twenty-six years with Esme had he even thought about straying. He'd broken his vows and for what? A quick blow? But what a blow it was. He examined his feelings. Yes, he felt guilt, but he didn't feel regret.

"I'm not sure what to say…," Carlisle admitted.

"Since that was 'thank you,' how about 'you're welcome?'" Edward suggested.

"You're welcome?" The phrase came out more like a question than a statement. He looked over at the young couple and noticed that Bella seemed tired. She leaned against her husband, a sleepy smile on her face. Oddly, Carlisle felt strangely energized. Edward rested an arm around his wife's shoulders and stroked her bare arm gently.

"Well, Carlisle, it has been a long night and we best be going. I'm going to Italy in a few days to take care of some business with an old associate. Bella will stop by next week with the final contract for you to review with your lawyer."

"Okay, then. Well, thank you."

Edward held out his hand and Carlisle shook it again. He nodded to Bella, who returned the farewell with smile, before turning and making his way out of the restaurant, leaving the unusual couple behind him.

* * *

><p>It was only five days later that Bella knocked on Carlisle's door. Esme had left for a day of pampering at the spa with her friends. She certainly deserved it, in Carlisle's estimation. Since the 'incident' with Bella, as he was referring to it, Carlisle was insatiable. Esme was more than accommodating, but it seemed that Carlisle just couldn't get enough of being inside his wife. He hadn't been this horny since his mid-twenties.<p>

Carlisle answered the unexpected knock distractedly.

"Bella! I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Good morning, Carlisle." She held up a large manila envelope. "May I come in?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. You caught me by surprise." Carlisle stepped back, motioning with his hand for Bella to enter.

"Yes, well, once you reached your agreement, Edward began working on the contract. He left for Italy last night and asked me to get this to you as soon as possible so you'd be ready for him when he returns."

Carlisle gestured that Bella should precede him down the hallway towards his office. Despite the fact that he'd had his wife just two hours ago, he found himself stirring at the sight of Bella's dainty foot ensconced in high-heeled, black, patent leather pumps. Seams ran up the back of her black stockings, only being cut off from his view by the bottom of her khaki trench coat.

Once they were in his office, Bella handed him the envelope.

"I'll wait, in case you have any questions about the letter Edward included."

"Please," Carlisle responded, gesturing to the couch, "have a seat."

As Bella settled on the couch, Carlisle sat at his desk and opened the envelope. The contract was fairly long…at least twenty pages of a tiny font. But the note on top was easy to read. Carlisle scanned it, mentally cataloging the dates Edward specified for future meetings and deadlines.

"This seems clear," Carlisle started before raising his head to look at Bella. Carlisle gasped.

Bella was still seated on the couch, but she had removed her coat. Underneath she wore nothing more than a black demibra and matching lacy panties with her thigh high black stockings. As he watched, Bella spread her knees apart allowing Carlisle to see that the panties were crotchless.

When Carlisle didn't comment, Bella made a moue, before standing and sauntering towards him. She stopped before him and turned his swivel chair around so he faced her fully. She bent at the waist so her mouth was close to his ear.

"I've been thinking about you, Carlisle," she confessed. Her cool breath wafted over his ear. Carlisle swallowed hard. "The other night, the way you felt in my mouth…my throat, the taste of you…I want you."

Bella's confession snapped Carlisle out of his shocked stupor. He attempted to stand, but Bella didn't straighten or move back, so his cheek slid against the exposed upper swells of her breasts. He quickly sat back to avoid further contact with her skin.

"I know you want me," she said with a significant look at the bulge in his trousers.

"I…I'm married. What happened the other night can't happen again. I love my wife."

Bella leaned forward further so her breasts pressed against Carlisle's chest. Again, she whispered in his ear. "She. Doesn't. Have. To. Know."

Carlisle didn't respond, but he didn't protest either, as Bella ran her tongue around the shell of his ear. She sucked lightly on the lobe, before raising her hands to his shoulders and trailing them down his chest.

As she brought her hands back up, she unbuttoned Carlisle's shirt and pushed it open. Sliding her hand inside, she stroked along his ribs and abdomen, enjoying the way the muscles contracted as she touched him.

She dropped her hand to his belt buckle and Carlisle suddenly came alive, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"No. No, I…I can't. This can't happen. It won't."

Instead of answering him, Bella stepped back and ran her hand down her flat stomach and between her spread legs. She dipped a finger between her folds and raised the now glistening digit to his mouth. She traced the moisture along his lips. Involuntarily, his tongue darted out, tasting her on himself. _Delicious_. He moaned quietly.

"I'm so wet for you Carlisle."

Carlisle groaned. Bella resumed undressing him, opening his pants and springing his erection free. This time he didn't fight her.

"I can't…," he whispered.

"Shhh…. Just sit there and let me do the work."

Bella straddled Carlisle's legs and reached down to position him at her entrance. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. He hissed once she was fully seated. She rotated her hips in a slow figure eight, teasing him with low moans and mutterings of her own. Finally, Carlisle could take no more of her teasing. He grasped her hips tightly, stilling her on his lap. She met his eyes.

"Fuck me. Please," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Bella smiled broadly, before rising up and plunging back down.

"Yes!"

Bella continued to move. Thoughts of his wife drained from Carlisle's head as he took in the wonder that was currently driving him to his second orgasm in a few short hours.

"Touch me, Carlisle"

As Bella bounced up and down on Carlisle's cock, he slid one hand around her neck and then down her chest. He pulled her bra down, freeing her breasts. Lowering his head he took one nipple lightly between his teeth before laving his tongue over it.

Bella hissed and buried her hands in his hair. "Oh, Carlisle…" she moaned.

Carlisle snaked his hand between them where they were joined and quickly found Bella's swollen clit.

"Oh…," she breathed.

He wiggled his finger back and forth, gathering her wetness and driving her insane with need.

"Fuck, Carlisle. Oh fuck. God, I'm going to cum." Bella's rhythm faltered and Carlisle felt her pulse around him. He slid his hands around her hips and encouraged her to rock against him, prolonging her pleasure. With a shuddering breath, Bella prepared to resume fucking him, but he stopped her with a gentle tug.

"Stand up," he rasped.

Bella complied, stepping back to give Carlisle room to move. He stood up and pushed her gently, so that she stepped back into his desk. Smirking, Bella slid up until she sat on the desktop.

"Lean back." Bella reclined, resting her elbows on the desk, and spread her legs wide. Carlisle feasted his eyes on the sight of her pussy peeking at him from between the halves of her lacy panties before stepping between her legs.

With one swift movement, he entered her. Bella's head dropped back. Carlisle thrust his hips a few times, experimentally, before setting a punishing pace designed to get him off fast and hard. Bella met him, thrust for thrust, with guttural moans that spurred Carlisle on.

Another minute or two was all it took. Carlisle grasped Bella's hips and pulled her against him tightly. She raised her head and watched him as he took his final pleasure from her, spurting warm and hard into her body. A light sheen of sweat coated him, as he bent over her tummy, breathing hard. She raised her hand and ran it through his damp, blond hair.

Carlisle raised his head and kissed her breasts. Now that he was satisfied, weariness had overtaken him. Weariness…and guilt.

"Bella…I…." He paused, not sure what he wished to say. He couldn't deny he wanted this, but he'd never go looking for it.

"Shhh," Bella said, sliding back on the desk. She leaned forward and kissed him. Rational thought left him when her lips touched his and he kissed her back with the fervor of a much younger man. He felt himself responding to her kiss and was silently amazed. He was fast approaching fifty years of age and hadn't wanted or been able to initiate a third round in as many hours in a long time.

Thankfully, Bella pulled away before sliding off his desk and skirting past him. Carlisle watched as she grabbed her coat from the couch and pulled it on. She tied it shut and walked towards the door of his office without looking back at him.

"Bella, we can't…we can't do this again." She turned to face him. Her warm brown eyes looked somehow more alive than they had when she'd entered the house.

"She'll never know," Bella promised, before walking out of the room and through the house. Carlisle didn't follow her, but heard the purr of an expensive engine a moment later. He looked out the window in time to see a bright red Ferrari pull away from the curb in front of his house.

* * *

><p>A week passed before Carlisle saw Bella again. During that week he'd gone from wallowing in guilt at the memory of their moment of stolen passion to a driving desperation to see her again…touch her again. Have her again.<p>

Esme noticed his distraction but put it off as a preoccupation with the fulfillment of his dream. She was sweetly attentive. When Carlisle made love to her during the week she didn't complain when she didn't finish, knowing that her usually generous husband and lover wasn't himself.

When his lawyer noticed an irregularity in the contract, Carlisle was torn. He wasn't sure if Edward had returned from Italy yet. He desperately wanted to see Bella, but was equally adamant that he would not cheat on his wife again. In an effort to regain the sanctity of his marriage, Carlisle dialed Edward's cell phone and prayed the man answered.

"Masen."

A sigh of relief escaped Carlisle.

"Edward. It's Carlisle. I hope you had an enjoyable trip to Italy.

Edward sighed. "There are some issues, but I hope to have them all ironed out in another few days. How are you, Carlisle?"

"You're not home? I thought, since you answered…."

"I do a lot of business in South America and Europe. I have an international cell."

"Oh, I see. Well, uh…my lawyer has a question about the contract. In Clause four, Section…."

"Wait," Edward interrupted. "Carlisle, I don't want you to think that I'm not giving you my full attention. I do not have a copy of our contract with me. Besides, Bella handles the legal side of my business. Did I mention she has a law degree? Please, bring the contract to Bella and explain your concerns to her. I'm sure she can work with you to find an acceptable compromise. I have a call scheduled with her in an hour. Could you stop by tomorrow? I'll tell her to expect you."

"Tomorrow, yes…I can see her tomorrow." Carlisle's heart thumped erratically.

"Excellent. I'm sorry about the need to be overseas right now. This trip was planned months ago. I should be home next week and we'll get together then."

"Okay."

"Ciao, Carlisle."

"Ciao."

Carlisle disconnected the call then stared out the window as the sun set.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carlisle drove to the Masens' home on the outskirts of town. Previously, all business had either been held in Carlisle's workspace, restaurants, or Edward's downtown office. He wasn't surprised when he pulled up in front of an opulent, oversized home set on acres of manicured lawn.<p>

Carlisle turned his four-year old Toyota into the cobbled drive. Before reaching the main house, he drove past two three-car garages. All the doors were raised and the value of the cars Carlisle could identify was staggering. A large man with long, dark hair, wearing mechanic's coveralls, stood up as Carlisle drove by.

Carlisle pulled his car around the circular drive and shut it off. Taking a deep breath, he exited the car, knowing…embracing what he was about to do.

Carlisle stepped up to the door and used the impressive knocker to announce his presence. He was surprised when Bella herself answered the door.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed, in a puzzled tone, when she saw him. The bright smile on her face melted away.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm sorry. Were you not expecting me? Edward said he'd mention my visit when we spoke yesterday."

"Oh. No, he didn't mention it. I'm sorry. His business in Italy isn't going as he expected and he was distracted when we spoke." Bella glanced over Carlisle's shoulder as she talked. Carlisle turned to follow her gaze and saw the large, dark-haired mechanic standing in the driveway watching them.

"Can we go inside?" Carlisle asked. "I have a question about the contract, and Edward said you'd be able to help me."

"Sure." Bella pushed the door wide and Carlisle stepped through. Before the door closed, Carlisle caught sight of the mechanic straining his head to keep Bella in sight.

Bella walked across the foyer. Carlisle glanced around quickly. Once he was sure no one was visible, he reached out and pulled Bella towards him. Turning her in his arms, he crushed his lips to hers in an eager kiss.

Something was wrong. Bella didn't struggle, but she wasn't responding either. Her arms were folded between them, making their embrace awkward and uncomfortable. Carlisle shifted his arms, attempting to gather Bella closer to him, but she resisted.

"Carlisle, no," she said, pressing her folded arms against him, pushing him away.

"I want you, Bella. Like you want me."

"You were right before, Carlisle. This is wrong. The restaurant…that was one thing. Edward and I have an understanding. Seeing me like that…it's something he enjoys. But what we did at your home…that was wrong. I can't…." She walked across the foyer and into a small, but well appointed office. Carlisle followed, closing the door behind them.

"But you said you wanted me."

Bella leaned against her desk. "I do-did!" She corrected herself swiftly, but not before Carlisle realized the truth. She did want him.

"Is it him?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the mechanic outside.

"Jake?" Bella wrinkled her nose. "No, Jake and Edward are close. He's like a brother to me."

"Then what, Bella?"

"Edward wouldn't like knowing that you had me like that. He's very…possessive."

Carlisle closed the distance between them. "He doesn't have to know."

Once again, Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella and brought his lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, but Carlisle was relentless. He moved his lips gently over hers while his hands roamed freely; first down her sides and then up, where he brushed the sides of her breasts. She gasped lightly, and Carlisle took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He stroked her tongue gently.

Slowly, Bella melted into him. Her hands moved up his arms until she clasped them behind his neck. She tilted her head, allowing him easier access. He ran his hands down her back until he held her perfect her ass in his hands. Squeezing, he pulled her towards him and pressed himself into her.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked. "I've never wanted someone the way I want you."

Bella whimpered, her head dropping back. Carlisle pressed kissed along the column of her throat, sucking lightly so as not to mark her porcelain skin.

"Oh, Carlisle…," Bella moaned.

Carlisle reached for the hem of Bella's blouse and pulled it up over her head. He gazed at her perfect breasts, this time encased in innocent white cotton before reaching around and undoing her bra's clasp. As the garment fell away, Carlisle feasted his eyes on his first unimpeded view of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, dropping his mouth to one perfect pink nipple.

As he suckled and teased, Bella moaned. Her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. Carlisle continued to feast on her breasts, coaxing the tips into taut peaks. Bella unbuttoned her pants and pushed them past her hips, exposing sweet white panties. Carlisle ran his thumb along the material, before hooking his thumbs inside and pulling them down.

He dropped to his knees before her and eased her panties off completely. He gazed up at her, entranced as he watched her sharp teeth bite into her lower lip as she looked at him. Carlisle grasped her knee and gently spread her legs, kissing up the inside of her thigh. Reaching the apex, he used his fingers to spread her nether lips and swiped his tongue gently along her sensitive flesh.

"Ah…" Bella moaned, pulling her leg higher to give him better access.

"That's it beautiful. Let me make it good for you." Carlisle licked and sucked, tasting proof of her enjoyment. He inserted a finger between her slick folds gently circling her clit, enjoying the way her hips seconded his movement.

She steadied herself with a hand on his head as he once again licked her. Pressing forward, he inserted a finger into her moist heat, turning his hand, seeking that spot that would bring her the most pleasure.

When her hips bucked forward, he knew he found it. He rubbed gently while Bella made strangled sounds, in an effort to keep quiet.

"Is anyone else in the house?" he asked.

"No," she panted. "Jake won't come in unless I call him"

"Then let me hear you, beautiful."

As if all she was waiting for was his permission, Bella moaned loudly. Pressing his face into her hot, wet pussy, Carlisle continued to rub the spot inside her while his tongue flickered out, teasing her clit.

"God, Carlisle…I'm going to cum. Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"That's it, sweetheart. Cum on my hand." Carlisle reached his free hand up and tweaked her puckered nipple. The extra stimulation was all it took.

"Oh, oh God, Carlisle. Yes! Yeessss…," she hissed. Carlisle could both feel and taste the rush of liquid as Bella came on his hand and tongue. He continued to stroke her, prolonging her orgasm, until, finally spent, she collapsed over him.

Carlisle stood and held Bella until she regained her strength and balance. She grinned at him, lazily.

"Did that feel good, baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "So good."

"Mmmm, then maybe you'd be willing to help me with a problem I'm having." He took her hand and placed it on the bulge in the front of his khakis.

"I think I can help you with that."

She swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down his legs. Carlisle kicked off his shoes, socks, and pants. Once he was naked, Bella dropped to her knees in front of him, grasped his cock and took the head into her mouth.

Carlisle hissed and pushed his hands into her hair. She looked up at him, and the sight of her doe eyes staring at him, while her lips were wrapped around his cock was almost more than he could bear.

"Fuck. You are so perfect."

Using his grip on her hair, Carlisle fucked Bella's mouth. Bella closed her eyes and used her tongue to swirl up and around his cock. He could feel his balls tightening, but he didn't want to cum this way.

"Stop, stop…" he begged, trying to pull her off. "Bella, I don't want to cum in your mouth."

She pulled him out with a pop. "Why not, you can cum inside me after."

He laughed mirthlessly. "I'm not that young anymore, Bella."

"Oh, I think you'll be fine."

With that, she sucked him in once more, swallowing hard, so he was again ensconced in her throat. Surrendering, Carlisle allowed her to work him into a frenzy, until he was spurting into her mouth. Bella continued to suck and lick, swallowing every drop, until she finally pulled away and stood up.

Bella leaned forward and kissed Carlisle. He was surprised at how easy it was to kiss her even though she'd had a mouthful of his cum just a moment before. Esme never let him cum in her mouth, so this was new for him.

Reaching down, Bella stroked Carlisle's still hard cock.

"See? What did I tell you? You're still ready for me."

Carlisle marveled at the fact that he was still hard and aching for more. Bella leaned back on her desk and spread her legs…an almost irresistible invitation. However, Carlisle reached out and pulled her forward. He walked her to large easy chair and positioned her beside it. He stood behind her and pushed her gently forward, bending her over the arm of the chair.

She looked over her shoulder and offered him a wicked grin, which he returned before spreading her open with his hands and lining himself up with her entrance.

He leaned forward, sliding into her in one gentle stroke. They both moaned before Carlisle drew back and plunged in again.

"Hard, Carlisle. Fuck me hard."

Carlisle grunted in surprise at her dirty mouth. Esme never used dirty talk. Even in their wild youth, they'd made love gently and with caring passion. Carlisle was never rough with his wife and she never indicated she wanted him to be.

"Fuck!" Carlisle pulled out and slammed back into her, eliciting an involuntary grunt.

"Yesss!" she hissed. Encouraged, Carlisle thrust again. Bella pushed back, rubbing her ass over his belly. Carlisle gripped her hips, pushing her away before yanking her back again. Carlisle set a punishing pace. His first orgasm had dulled his urgency a bit, and he knew he could last a long time. Reaching around, he slid his fingers to where they were joined and circled her clit fast.

Bella made an incoherent sound and continued to push back against him. Carlisle bent over and kissed along her spine, all the while driving himself into her. Bella rose on her tiptoes, altering the angle a bit. Carlisle's next thrust elicited a muffled scream as Bella clutched a throw pillow to her mouth.

On and on they went. Bella lost the pillow at some point and her moans and gasps were music to Carlisle's ears. Soon she began to rhythmically pulse around him. She let out a low keening wail and a tangible rush of liquid spurt from her.

"Holy fuck…did you…did you squirt?" Carlisle asked, dumbfounded. Bella didn't look over her shoulder at him but nodded her head.

"Fuck," Carlisle whispered in a raspy tone, pulling back his hand. He ran his glistening fingers down her back, before licking up the trails he created.

"Oh God, Carlisle, cum in me. Cum in me. Cum in me, now!"

The unexpected commanding tone of her voice spurred him on. When she told him to "cum now," he did, with a roaring bellow before collapsing over her.

Sweaty and sated, Carlisle stood up, pulling his softening cock from her dripping pussy. Bella popped up from underneath him and turned to face him. Reaching down, she gathered some of the moisture dripping down her thighs on her fingers and brought them to her mouth.

"Mmmm…." She made a show of relishing every drop. Carlisle stared dumbly at her erotic display before collapsing on the armchair they had just fucked over.

"God, Bella. You're going to kill me."

Bella's eyes widened briefly at his statement, and her eyes darted to the door of the office. She offered him a shaky smile before stepping closer and kissing him. Weariness overwhelmed him. His eyes slid shut and he remembered no more.

* * *

><p>When Carlisle woke, he was momentarily confused. The unfamiliar space was full of shadows as the setting sun slanted into the room. He was sitting in a comfortable chair, a blanket up to his chin. Glancing around he saw the clothes he put on for his meeting with Bella…Bella!<p>

He was in Bella's house. He'd come here to get the contract reworked and more. Well, the more had certainly happened. Carlisle rose to his feet and reached out to grasp the edge of the desk as a wave of dizziness overcame him. He stopped for a minute waiting for the feeling to pass. Once it did, he quickly got dressed and walked to the door.

Music was playing the foyer. Classical piano, it sounded like. Carlisle followed the sound until he came to a music room. As he stepped through the open door, the music cut off suddenly. Bella was seated on a low couch, her back to the door. A glass of blood red wine sat on the small table next to her. She rose, when she heard him enter the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting."

"No interruption. Are you feeling okay? I was getting worried."

"I'm fine. Just not as young as I used to be. What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"I need to get going. It's going to be hard to explain to Esme why I wasn't home when she got in."

"Here…." Bella handed Carlisle a large manila envelope. "I spoke with Edward. He said you were concerned with a part of Clause Four? I think I was able to rework it so it's acceptable."

Carlisle took the contract from Bella. "Thank you."

"Don't you want to check?"

Carlisle laughed. "I trust you, Bella. Besides, it's my lawyer who raised the objection."

"Yes, well, please let me know if there are further problems."

Carlisle and Bella walked to the door of the mansion. Before she opened it, though, Carlisle turned to her.

"I want to see you again, Bella. When is Edward coming home?"

"Not for another few days. Can you come back tomorrow?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. Tomorrow, and the next day, and the next." He reached for Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled.

"You're exquisite. Thank you, Bella."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

Carlisle bent and captured Bella's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

* * *

><p>Carlisle woke the next morning to his wife wiggling her bum into his morning wood.<p>

"Good morning…," she offered in a quiet, sing song voice.

Slightly irritated, Carlisle stood and adjusted himself. He ignored Esme's pout.

"I'm sorry, dear. I need to shower and leave. There's still a problem with the contract. Edward is out of the country and trying to get this straightened out while he's not home is difficult."

"I understand." And she did. Esme was the most understanding woman in the world. She was so excited that he'd succeeded in his life's work, she could be patient while their new reality settled around them.

"Will you be home late like yesterday?"

Carlisle grunted. Honestly, he wasn't sure, but it was better to play it safe.

"Probably."

"I'll hold your dinner."

"Thank you." He spared his wife a brief kiss before heading for the shower.

Carlisle wasn't late like yesterday; he was much, much later. This time, Bella was able to coax two rounds from him in the morning and another in the late afternoon. Instead of her office, they used her bedroom. The idea of having her in her marriage bed added a dirty element that gave Carlisle an illicit thrill.

Such thoughts were foreign to Carlisle. Perhaps he was going through his midlife crisis?

The next morning Carlisle woke up feeling terrible. He was exhausted, despite the best sleep of his life, he had a headache, and his joints were sore. Esme brought him aspirin and made him some tea. Carlisle fell asleep and woke up in the afternoon feeling perfectly fine.

He shrugged off the strange malady as a 24-hour bug and dressed to head back to Bella's.

"Carlisle?"

Aggravated and with one hand on the door handle, Carlisle turned to face his wife.

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

"Are you sure you should be going out? Maybe you should rest for today."

"I'm fine, Esme," he replied in an annoyed tone. "It was just a 24-hour bug. I've already shaken it off. I really need to get this contract hammered out so we can move forward."

"It's just…I hate to see you working so hard. You're running yourself ragged."

"I'm. Fine."

"If you say so…." Esme sounded skeptical.

"I do." With that Carlisle walked out of the house, pulling the door shut loudly behind him.

* * *

><p>Bella greeted Carlisle with great enthusiasm. "I thought you'd never get here," she breathed once the two broke apart from their passionate kiss.<p>

"I was a little under the weather this morning, and then, Esme wanted to chat." He rolled his eyes at his wife's foolishness.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. And I promise, I won't bother you with a lot of chat." She smiled wickedly at him.

Carlisle growled and grabbed for her. Bella let out a little shriek and skipped away before shooting him a playful look and dashing off up the stairs. Carlisle tore off after her, catching her right at the door to her room.

"You're very naughty, making me chase you like that, little girl."

She stared up at him with big eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please don't punish me."

"I'm going to have to, my dear. How else will you ever learn not to run from me?"

Carlisle turned the doorknob and they stumbled into the bedroom as the door gave way behind them. Frantically, they undressed. Bella lay on her back, spread her legs, and beckoned him forward.

"No, no…naughty girls don't get to call the shots. On your knees, sweetheart. Face down on the bed. Put that gorgeous ass in the air for me."

Bella's eyes widened, but she did as Carlisle asked. He walked over to her and ran his hand over her back and ass. He pinched her cheeks and slapped her lightly. Bella started, but settled down quickly with no complaint.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I spank your naughty ass, don't you?"

She offered a small nod for an answer.

"Tell me. Tell me you like it."

Bella groaned. "I like it when you spank me, sir."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle slapped her ass again enjoying the way her cool skin warmed under his hands. He slid a hand between her legs and was gratified at the wetness he felt.

"You really like that, don't you?" Bella mumbled incoherently, but the sentiment was there. She did like it.

Carlisle inserted two fingers into her warm, wet pussy and trailed the moisture over her ass and down the crack between her cheeks. When he touched her puckered opening, she jumped, but didn't pull away.

"Fuck. Will you let me have you here, baby?" he asked, swirling his finger around her back entrance. "Can I fuck your ass?"

Bella groaned and nodded before saying, "Yes, God yes."

Carlisle almost came right there. He'd never spanked Esme in all their years together, and taking her in the ass wasn't ever something he considered. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to sink into Bella that way.

Carlisle plunged his fingers back into Bella's pussy and spread the moisture around her other entrance. Once she was good and wet, he slowly and carefully inserted a slick finger into her body.

The sensation was incredible. She was so tight this way. Carlisle wasn't sure he could even get his cock into her. He worked his finger in and out, enjoying the strength of her clenching muscles. He pulled his finger out and she groaned in protest.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to take care of you."

Carlisle licked the fingers of his other hand and slowly introduced two where there had been only one before. Bella reacted by wriggling her ass and making excited sounds. It was Carlisle's turn to groan.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly shoved his cock into Bella's pussy, causing her to gasp in surprise. Once…twice he thrusted, thoroughly wetting his cock in her juices. He pulled out, then bought his tip to her back entrance.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he murmured.

"Just do it…."

Slowly, he pressed forward. He found the initial resistance daunting and began to doubt the soundness of his plan. Bella raised her ass a little higher and pressed back against him, allowing him to slip the tip past the strong muscle at her entrance.

They both hissed at the sensation. Encouraged, Carlisle pressed forward, inch by inch, until he was finally fully seated in her ass.

"Fuck…," he breathed.

"Fuck me, Carlisle." Bella wiggled her ass a bit, encouraging him to move.

Carlisle started with short, gentle thrusts. He marveled at the incredibly tight passage and kept his pace slow, not just for her, but so that he could prolong this experience.

It took only a few minutes before he was assured he wasn't going to hurt her. With her urging, he increased his pace and the force of his thrusts, until he was slamming into her with the same intensity he used when fucking her pussy.

Carlisle realized that Bella wasn't getting any stimulation this way and reached around her so he could finger her clit. He encountered her hand working the fleshy nub. He wanted to see her…watch her bring herself pleasure. He filed that away for another time.

The volume of Bella's moans was increasing and Carlisle recognized the signs of her impending orgasm. He knew what was coming next.

"Are you going to cum in my ass, Carlisle? Hmm…? C'mon, are you going to give it to me?" Bella always talked dirty when she got close.

"Fuck yeah, baby girl. Are you ready for me?" The dirty talk always worked to send him over the edge. Again, it was likely the novelty.

Another thrust was all it took. Carlisle came hard, digging his fingertips into Bella's hips.

"Ah…oh fuck! Damn!" Carlisle was still reeling, when he heard Bella's exclamations as her orgasm overtook her. He was resettling himself, getting ready to pull out, when a sudden tightness in his chest caught him by surprise. He brought his hand to his sternum, trying to rub out the pain he felt there.

He took a deep breath and pulled away from Bella. She flipped over and studied his face carefully.

"Everything alright, Carlisle?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, of course." He continued to rub his chest. "That was amazing, baby. What made you…? Why did you…?" He couldn't force himself to voice the question in case it made her regret her actions.

"Edward's coming home tomorrow. This…this is the last time we can be like this. I wanted…that…with you."

The realization that this was the last time, made a different type of tightness form in Carlisle's chest. He started grasping at straws.

"Can't we…I mean, there must be some way…."

Bella shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, Carlisle. Edward is very possessive. I've loved what we've had. In a way, I love you. But Edward…." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Carlisle begged, desperate for more time with her.

"What about your wife?"

"Esme doesn't know about us. I'll put her off; tell her I spent the night in research. It wouldn't be the first time. She'll believe me."

"Then yes. I'd love it if you stayed." Bella pulled Carlisle close to her chest. He nuzzled down against her breasts. She smoothed his hair and he felt his eyes grow heavy. There was something unusual about her embrace, the way his cheek felt pressed to her heart. Before he could analyze it, however, he dozed off.

He awoke several hours later to the amazing sensation of Bella sucking on his cock. He was hard and hot in her mouth while she alternated between lollipop licks and hard sucks, like she was trying to drain the cum right out of him.

He reached down and tangled his hand in her hair. Bella acknowledged his touch with a hum that nearly sent him over the edge. He hissed and moaned as Bella's sharp teeth teased his tip, before she plunged down, swallowing around him. Bella really set to work then, determined to make him cum hard and fast.

She was successful. She swallowed around his jerking cock, drinking down all his essence. Once he was done and began to soften, she crawled back up his body and settled down against him. Her eyes seemed to flash, even in the dim light.

He stirred his weary body, planning on returning the favor. Bella held him tight.

"I want to give you something…."

"You already have," she assured him. Sleepy and sated, Carlisle drifted off to sleep once again.

When Carlisle awoke the next day, he focused his bleary eyes on the clock. He was shocked to see it was after 10 AM. _Damn,_ he thought. _I'm just not cut out for a young woman like Bella._ However, the thought of never seeing her intimately again, drove his aching body from the warm, soft bed. It felt like he hadn't slept at all.

He got dressed and wandered into the house. "Bella?" he called in a raspy voice.

"In here." Carlisle followed the sound of his voice to her office door. He pushed it wide.

"There you are."

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted him. He smiled sheepishly at her before getting serious.

"I don't want this to be over," he told her, a grave expression on his face. She looked at him sadly.

"It's not just me, Carlisle. If Edward found out…he'd eliminate your funding. Neither of us would have a job. It's for the best."

"You love me. You said so. And I…I love you, too. We belong together. Please."

Bella held her lover gently in her arms. He was close to weeping at the thought of never seeing her again. An hour later, he was home. Esme tried to speak with him, but he ignored her, dragging himself, heavy with the pain of loss, to his bed. He sunk down on his bed and cried silently, until his exhausted body forced him to sleep.

Hours later, Carlisle woke. His body felt feverish. He glanced over to where Esme slept. He slid carefully from the bed, so as not to wake her. His joints were achy and his eyes burned, but he was driven by the need to see Bella.

He painfully made his way downstairs, to the safe in his study. Spinning the combination, he reached in and grabbed the gun he'd bought for protection twenty years ago, when a rash of robberies went through the neighborhood. He'd never fired it, but that didn't stop the foolhardy thoughts that traveled through his head.

Carlisle drove to Bella and Edward's house, grateful that the late hour meant no one was privy to his erratic driving. Chills had joined the burning eyes and achy joints. The pain in his head was matched by the pain in his chest. Only the thought of being with Bella spurred him on.

It was close to midnight and he wasn't sure anyone would even answer his knock. He was sure the young couple would have taken to their bed as soon as Edward walked through the door. Lord knows that's what he would do if Bella were his.

Surprisingly, a light flipped on almost immediately after Carlisle pounded on the door. Carlisle fingered the gun he had stashed in his windbreaker's pocket.

The door opened cautiously. "Carlisle?" It wasn't Bella's delightful soprano that greeted him, but the deeper baritone of Edward's voice.

Edward opened the door wider, obviously confused by the older man's appearance at his home at this hour.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to see Bella. Where is she?"

"Carlisle," Edward responded with a frown. "It's late. She's asleep." Carlisle attempted to step around Edward, but he moved to block his path.

"Get out of my way, Edward. I don't…," he took a shuddering breath. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on?"

"Where is she?" Carlisle yelled, once again grasping the gun in his pocket.

"I think you should leave," Edward said, flatly. "Go home and sleep off whatever you've got going on here."

Carlisle faced off against the younger man, who looked at him darkly. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle didn't want to hear it. He yanked the gun from his coat pocket and aimed at Edward. Before he could react, Carlisle pulled the trigger, once…twice.

Edward went down and stayed down.

Carlisle broke into a ragged trot and dragged himself up the stairs to Bella's room. The hallway was dark and when he opened the bedroom door, he could barely make out Bella's silhouette, sitting up in the bed.

"Edward?" she asked. "What's happening."

"Bella…," Carlisle rasped. Her sharp intake of breath told him she understood what happened. She rose from the bed and Carlisle gasped. She appeared to be an angel, illuminated by the moonlight shining off the white satin nightgown she wore.

"We can be together now, Bella. You and me. I…I took care of the problem."

Bella smiled a wide, almost scary grin. She held her arms open and Carlisle dropped the gun, before going to her. It was the work of a minute to strip himself of the clothes he'd slept in. Bella led him back to her bed. She sat down and pulled her satin nightgown over her head. Carlisle feasted his eyes on her full breasts and the gentle curve of her waist and hips. His erection sprang to life.

He clumsily climbed on top of her and began to probe between her legs with the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you so bad."

"And I want you, Carlisle. All of you." Her words spurred him on. He was delighted as his cock slid home.

"Fuck me, Carlisle. Fuck me hard." Carlisle did just that, rutting over her body, while she whispered dirty words into his ear.

"C'mon Carlisle. Give it to me. I want it. I need it. You can go harder, faster…. I need you, Carlisle. Give me all you have."

Her encouragement made him move faster and faster. He could feel his orgasm building. She was taking him to heights he'd never attained before. Just when he thought he'd explode, she'd say something else, driving him to a never before achieved apex.

His balls tightened and he grunted. He could go no further, give her no more. She screamed as he exploded inside her. He'd never felt this level of bliss before. He was almost delirious in his release. Suddenly, just as he began to come down from his impossible high, a crushing pain struck in the center of his chest.

Carlisle gasped, his hand flying to his sternum. Despite the worst pain ever in his life, he was still rampant inside Bella.

"Bella," he croaked. He stared down into her face. She was looking at him with curious, almost expectant eyes. She tilted her head.

"Bella, I…I love…."

Carlisle let out a final, shuddering breath, as his overtaxed heart shuddered to a stop. He collapsed on top of Bella, his cock deflating as the light fled his eyes.

Bella lay there for a moment, feeling Carlisle's essence as it traveled through her body, lending her strength and an insidious power. With a careless shove, she pushed Carlisle's body off her. It rolled to the side, before slipping off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

Bella sat up, exulting in the glorious feeling coursing through her.

The bedroom door swung open. Edward stood, framed in the doorway, his expensive Italian silk shirt unbuttoned.

"Husband…," Bella greeted him.

"Wife. Is it done?"

Bella glanced over the side of the bed to where Carlisle's rapidly cooling body lay.

"Yes."

Edward flew to the bed and caught Bella up in his arms. He kissed her with unbridled passion, an emotion she fully returned.

"Give it to me, Bella. Give me what I need."

He removed the shirt he had been wearing. Bella glanced at it and smiled ruefully at the two ragged holes over the left breast. She had no time to consider the ruined article of clothing, however, as Edward was divesting himself of his pants, socks and underwear. She marveled at the perfection of his body.

"I never get tired of looking at you," she murmured.

"That's a very good thing since we still have eternity before us."

It was the work of a moment before Edward was inside her, sharing that which she had gathered from Carlisle.

All night they were together, the true embodiment of give and take. Sated, they pulled apart as the sun rose.

"You'll need to do something about that," Bella said, waving her hand to where Carlisle's body lay. Edward nodded.

"The next one is yours," she reminded him. Edward looked thoughtful. Finding victims was always the hardest part. They had to be willing. However….

"I believe I know a grieving widow in need of comfort," he mused aloud. "She's had some concerns that her husband of many years was cheating on her when he died. Edward's eyes followed Bella's to the body on the floor. Bella nodded and smiled wickedly before leaning forward to kiss her husband.

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween!<p>

I will defend to the death the choice to bill this story as Bella/Edward. If you really think about it, it was.


End file.
